legend of the 10 new bijuus
by Flair the demon dragon king
Summary: My first story.What if naruto had a brother but not just any brother a demon brother. I don't own Naruto or any other crossovers or references.Naruxharem Ocxharem I suck at summarys
1. The begining

Chapter 1:The begining I don't own naruto or any other possible crossovers or references but i do own the OC's and the plot.

Are story begins at night as once again an newly turned eight year old naruto is being chased by a mob of drunks and ninjas. Until he ran into someone. When he looked at who he ran into. He saw 9 figures all wearing black cloack with red swirls on them. The only difference was the kanjis on their cloak. He ran into the one with the dragon kanji. That is when the mob caught up to them. Naruto quickly hid behind the legs of the one he ran into. "Hey you guys want to join us in killing the demon" one of the drunks asked. "No thanks I think we'll kill you instead " said the boy naruto was hiding behind. He then did a few hand signals and the one with the spider kanji into action. "shadow aborbtion" he yelled. just then the mob was being aborded by the ground. A second later they were gone. A moment later the 9 people and naruto were surrounded by anbu. Come with us now demanded one of the anbu. and they all teleported away.

------------------------------------The Hokage's office---------------------------------  
After the third hokage dismissed the anbu. "Who are you" asked the third. One by one they removed their hoods to reveal their faces. "I'm Blast" said the one with the spider kanji. He had six arms and short black hair and red eyes. "I'm Flash" said the one with the wolf kanji. He had silverish hair tied in a pony tail black eyes (think koga from inyuyasha). "I'm Silver Wing" said the one with the kanji for bird she had long silver wing, her hair was white and also tied in a pony tail and her eyes were brown. "I'm her sister Flame Wing" the one with the phoenix kanji she had long crimson wing long flowing red hair and brown eyes. "I'm Shell" said the one with the turtle kanji. She had blue hair that reached her shoulders and blue eyes. "I'm Lone Stripes" said the one with the tiger kanji he had purple hair with black stripes and purple eyes. " I'm Dark Fang" said the one with the dog kanji. he had dog eyes with white fur white hair and yellow eyes and purple wisker marks (think Sesshomaru with inyuyasha's ears). "I'm Orochi Night Serpent" said the one with the snake kanji he had blue-green hair and his eyes were yellow with slit pupels. "and i'm Uzamaki Flair Oza " said the one with the kanji for dragon . he had short flaming red spiky hair and his eyes were deep blue. Naruto was stuned. "what's your name?" asked flair. Naruto snaped out of being stuned. "my name is Naruto Uzamaki" answered naruto. flair squatted and looked him straight in the eyes he saw he wasn't lying. "naruto can you direct chakra to one part of your body?" asked flair. naruto nodded. "ok direct very little chakra to your eyes." flair instructed naruto did and his eyes changed to red with slits. just then naruto found himself being enbraced by flair. and something happened that the other 8 hadn't seen in 8 years flair was crying. "I finally found you my little brother" flair said while crying. Naruto was stuned to say the least. He slowly started to hug his brother he never knew he had backand cried as well. well this lasted for 5 more minutes untill the hokage asked. " Could you tell me who naruto really is then ?". "well he's a demon like me and my friends!" Flair answered.

to be continued...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto: that was sappy!

Flair: Ok it was but it was the best way I could introduce Me and the other OC's oh and naruto could you rap this up.

Naruto:alright next time SEAL DESTROYED wait is that going to hurt?

Ftddk (Flair the demon dragon king):what are you two doing on my computer.

Flair:O crud read and review.

Ok polls additions to naruto's harem

ino

femhaku

kin

sakura(shudder)


	2. Oc

Name:Uzamaki Flair Oza

Age:14

species:Half-Dragon Demon Half-Fox Demon

Bloodline:Eye of the Dragon

Gender:male

Village:Hidden Leaf

weapons:2 Katanas,2 Double-Edge swords,and 3 Barrel pistol (Like Vincent's from final fantacy7)

Signature Jutsus:Dragon Tsunami, Dragon Crusher, Light Whip, Rising Dragon, Seal Destroyer, Death Seal, Dragon of the Darkness Flame, Pyro Fire Tsunami, Soul Division, Divine Dragon Blast, Omega Divine Dragon Blast(SSSSS rank jutsu)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name:Flash

Age:13

Species:Wolf Demon

Gender:Male

Village:Hidden Leaf

Weapon: Roga (Wolf Fang)(a katana)

Signature Jutsus:Wolf Rain, Wolf Claw, Ice Wolf Bite, Laser Slash

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name:Blast

Age:13

Species:Spider Demon

Gender:Female

Village:Hidden Leaf

Weapons:Web Bow and Arrows and Daggers

Signature Jutsus:Spider Trap, Kage Web Arrow, Shadow Absorbtion

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name:Silver Wing

Age:15

Species:Bird Demon

Gender:Female

Village:Hidden Leaf

Weapon: 3-pronge metal claws

Signature Jutsus: Wind Scythe Barrage,Bird Talons

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name:Flame Wing(Silver Wing's sister)

Age:15

Species:Phoenix Demon

Gender:Female

Village:Hidden Leaf

Weapon:Fan Staff (like the one from inyuasha the movie 4)

Signature Jutsus:Flame Twister, Phoenix Feather Shower,Volcanic Impolsion

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name:Shell

Age:16

Species: Turtle Demon

Gender:Female

Village:Hidden Leaf

Weapon:Spiked Sheild

Signature Jutsus:Metal Expansion,Water Implosion, Diamond Dust,Aqua Pulse

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name:Lone Stripes

Age:14

Species:Tiger Demon

Gender:Male

Village:Hidden Leaf

weapon:None

Signature Jutsus:Spiral Lighting, Lighting Cross, Thunder Roar, Thunder Clasp, Lighting Destroyer

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name:Dark Fang

Age:31

Species:Dog Demon

Gender:Male

Village:Hidden Leaf

Weapons:Sounga, Tetsusaiga, and Tenseiga

Signature Jutsus:Dragon Wind Scar, Dragon Twister, Backlash Wave, Wind Scar, Poisen Claw, Light Whip

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name:Orochi Night Serpent

age:15

Species: Snake Demon

Gender:Male

Village:Hidden Leaf

Weapon:Snake Habort

Signature Jutsus:Poisen Wave,Serpent Wall, Serpent Crash, Sanke Bandage, Snake Strike, Serpent Cleaver, Serpent Flower, Flame Snakes, Ice Serpents


	3. Seal destroyed

Chapter 2:Seal Destroyed

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or any other crossovers. (I only own my original ideas none of anyone else's so if I use something You made up first I probably didn't know)

talking: "kyuubi"

Thinking 'kyuubi'

Demonic talking "**kyuubi**"

Demonic thinking '**kyuubi**'

1Hour after telling the third. They finally calmed the Third and Naruto. "So who were my parents?" Naruto Asked. "Our father was a 11 winged 1/2 Dragon Demon and our Mother is Kyuubi no Kitsune and she is currently sealed within you. answered Flair." "Third the reason my mom attacked you is because she was under a powerful genjutsu." Flair stated the third look thought. "I also want to release her." said Flair said with a look that practically screamed and if you refuse I'll kill you."Alright but lets move to the abandoned labs so nobody will walk in on us." the third stated.

------------------------------------------------------------time-skip-------------------------------------

In orochimaru's abandoned lab.Flair and his 8 friends just finished making the last seal.

-----------------------------------------------------------Flash back------------------------------------

"We have to draw some seals all over this place so this will take awhile so could you take my little brother out to get something eat Hokage-sama?" Flair asked. "Not a problem would you like to bring you something back to eat?" the third asked. "No thanks."Flair answered.

----------------------------------------------------------End Flash back---------------------------------

Flair was examining the last seal to make sure it was. When he saw it was he got up. Only to get tackled by his little brother( who he senced ever since he came within 1 mile of him) on to his back while giving his trademark fox grin.Naruto you shouldn't do that to your big brother. said the third with 2 others.Anyways "I'm Iruka."said one of the men."and I'm Kakashi." the scarecrow said."Anyways, are you done?" asked the third."We just got done when you arrived." Flair answered. The room it self was covered with red seals. But before we start I have to do one last thing. "What's that?" asked naruto.

"I have to destroy the suppression seal that was placed on you". Flair answered. "Naruto this is going to hurt a lot so prepare yourself." Flair told Naruto. Naruto nodded. Flair walked back a few feet then electricity like energy started to surround his right hand (think kakashi's lighting blade powering up).Flair then lunged forward and yell"seal destroyer".The attack hit naruto right below his right ribs.

The next thing naruto felt was a white hot pain shot through him. But he wouldn't cry out in pain he refused to let his brother think he was weak. A few seconds later the pain was gone and naruto's body changed his whisker scares were gone, he grew taller(1/4 of an inch) and more muscular, and his hair grew longer as well (down to the very bottom of the back of his neck)."Well the suppression seal is destroyed."Flair stated.

"Okay Naruto are you ready to release our mother?"Asked Flair. "Yeah I am."Naruto replied. "Okay go sit in the middle of the circle." Flair said while pointing to the circle in the middle of the room (think a transmutation circle from full metal alchemist). Naruto did as instructed. "Okay guy." Flair stated. They all took different positions around the circle clapped their hands and slam them onto the circle. The circle and seals all over the room started to glow and red chakra began to pour out of naruto and started to take form. Then their was a blinding flash of light making everyone cover their eyes.

When the light died down there stood a beautiful woman with slender body that most girls would kill for. D cupped breasts long flaming red hair that reached down to her butt she was wearing a long red kimono her eyes were a deep blue and her yellow fox tails with red on the tips same as her ears.

Naruto was the first to speak."mommy?" Kyuubi turned and looked at naruto and nodded. Naruto then ran to her and hugged her on her stomach while sobbing. And Kyuubi starts stroking his hair while crying.

Everybody besides Flair left to give the family some alone time.After everyone left Kyuubi noticed Flair and motioned him to come and join her and Naruto (who had stopped crying). He went over and hugged his mother for the first time in 8 years. About 30 minutes later they decided to go find some place to stay so they teleported to the third office.

-------------------------------------------------------------third's office---------------------------------

"We're here for a bigger house." Flair stated. "already taken care of Flair" They turned their head to see who said that. 'Night Serpent' thought Naruto and Flair. "**Who are you?**" asked Kyuubi. "Mom this is my best friend Orochi Night Serpent." Flair told her. "**Oh your Orochi's son how is he?**"Kyuubi asked "He's Dead." Night Serpent said in a emotionless tone. "Anyways what did you mean?" Asked Flair. "The third was very generous-and gave us the fourth's mansion." Night Serpent answered. "Ok so where are the others?" asked Flair. "They're already there waiting for us." Night Serpent replied. "Then what are we waiting for." said Naruto. they then teleported to the mansion.

------------------------------------fourth mansion ( now the Uzumaki mansion)--------------------------

" Alright guys before we hand out rooms lets get one thing straight Naruto gets the heir's bedroom and mom gets the head's room. Got it." Flair stated. everyone nodded their head ( except kyuubi and naruto). "alright now that thats settled pick a room." Flair stated

------------------------------------------30 minutes later------------------------------------------------

"Alright now that everyone has a room. Go to bed we'll start redecorating tomorrow." Flair stated. So they all went to their new bedrooms. except for Naruto his mother pulled him aside. "**Kit you will be sleeping with me tonight ok**." Kyuubi said in a motherly tone. Naruto nodded. "**good**" kyuubi stated.

Later Naruto was asleep in his mother's arms and tails while she stroked his hair. **'For so many years I wanted to hold you and now I finally get to do it my son sleep well**. Kyuubi thought.

To be continued

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto: That was sappy as well.

Flair: I know I know The action and adventure part will begin in chapter 4-The training trip So go you something to eat.

Kakashi: What about me.

Flair picks up the phone and calls someone.

Minutes later Rin, Flame Wing, Silver Wing, and Shell enter with flames in their eyes and start killing Kakashi.

Naruto if you would? Asked flair

Naruto: Next time the meeting of the 9 clan head read and review.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For people who can't figure it out hinata and hanabi are already in Naruto's harem.

Oh and two male characters will be female and in the harem and no neji isn't one of them.

Oh and I havn't gotten any votes who else sould be in naruto's harem.

ino

femhaku

kin

sakura

please vote and tell me sould I make kabuto good or evil.

For everyone to know my name was based off flair.


	4. notice

Sorry not an update I have decided that i'm abandoning this story so anyone who wants to take over personnal message me.


End file.
